One Day
by Kelsbury
Summary: One day, Rose is being born, the next...She's marrying a Malfoy. This is Rose's story of her love and the challenges she face's to get to that longed Wedding day she is determined to have. Even with Ron Weasley as her dad.
1. Chapter 1

_November 17__th__ 2006_

"_Come on Mrs Weasley, your almost there!" The midwife said as she coached Hermione._

"_Ron," Hermione whimpered, clutching tightly to his hand, "I cant. I cant"_

"_Yes, yes you can Hermione, you know that you can do it. You have to. Please." He placed a desperate kiss to her forehead and brushed back tendrils of her curly hair and placed them behind her ears. "You can." He whispered, wiping the tears away from under her eyes with his thumb on his free hand._

"_Okay, I can. If Ginny can do it, I most certainly can."_

_Ron couldn't help but smile at his wife's competitive attitude and grinned at the prospect of finally having a child. He was the last of his siblings to have a child but here it finally is! (Hermione would have hit him if she heard him refer to their child as 'it')_

_Ron was pulled out of his thoughts and his hands lost all feeling in them and he went temporarily deaf as his wife screamed out in pain and clamped down on his hand with amazing strength from a woman so small. _

_Her screams did little to quell the fear in the pit of his stomach (will I be a good father? What if it doesn't like me? What if I drop it?) as his memories flashed back to almost ten years ago at Malfoy Manor. Before his memories -which often caused nightmare- pulled him down, he heard the shrillest, most high-pitched noise he'd ever heard and Hermione went completely lax in the bed next to him. His Child!_

"_Congratulations, Mr Weasley, you have a beautiful daughter." _

_A nurse was holding his daughter -His Dughter!- in a pink blanket and he let go of Hermione's hand to hold his child. He was overwhelmed and he seemed to be on auto-pilot. As soon as the tiny bundle was placed in his arms he fell in love. Just like that. As soon as he looked into her baby blue eyes he just knew that she was gonna have him wrapped around her little finger. _

_He lifted a hand, carefully shifting her so that she could rest in the crook of one arm, and touched the tip of her cute button nose. Hermione's nose. Just a little smaller. His finger trailed across her cheek and he felt the softness of her flawless skin. Like Hermione's skin. Then he noticed her hair. The little mop of firery red hair that sat on top of her cute little head. His hair._

"_Wow." He breathed out, so softly he was not entirely sure that he had said it._

"_Let me see." _

_Hermione! He had completely forgotten about her. He whirled around to see Hermione, she had _that _afterglow. You know the one, the 'I-just-tgave-birth-to-our-child-so-you'd-better-hand-her-over-NOW!' The one that Ginny had with James which his darling wife was now sporting. Not wanting to get hit with a table (Bill) or pinned to the wall (George) he settled their child in Hermione's arms and was amazed by how easy she fit into her arms as well. Perfectly. She was perfect. His daughter._

"_Welcome to the world, Rose Weasley,"_

A/N: This will be eventual Rose/Scorpious, but its Midnight and I have a test tomorrow, so I'm done for now. Please review!

P.S, I'm not to sure about the date that she was born, If it's totally wrong, can you please let me know so that I can change it? Please?

Kelsbury xx


	2. Chapter 2

December 22nd 2026

"Good Morning! Rise and Shine!"

"Urgh…Go Away." Rose Weasley groaned and reached out to hit the snooze button…she didn't get to sleep till three last night thanks to the warm body stirring behind her, she deserved 15 minutes more sleep!

"Ros-Wha?" He mumbled against the back of her neck, his lips surprisingly warm and his arm tightening around her waist.

"Nothing," Rose yawned, "It's nothing."

"Mhmm, 'Kay," He was already gone, lost in sweet oblivious sleep that was inches within her grasp, just on the tip of her fingers. Her eyes closed, her breathing evened out and she rested her full weight against him when…

"WAKE UP ROSIE!!"

Damn her Uncle George and Cousin Roxanne for inventing this stupid alarm clock! It had scared her witless and she jolted awake, her body instinctively jumped at the loud noise and she accidentally elbowed her sleeping partner in the ribs and he awaked with a grunt.

"Um…Sorry, Scor."

"Yeah, no problem," He rubbed his knuckles against his eyes trying to rid them of the left over sleep before his arms resumed their original place around her waist and his lips attached to her neck.

"Mmm, Scor, no," her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, but she regained her bearings and reluctantly moved out of his grasp. "We have so much to do today…I just cant quite remember what it is…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes automatically drifted upwards as she catalogued everything in her mind and went through every fact in order to remember what plans they had today.

Scorpius smirked his 'lazy-and-bored' smirk that drove Rose crazy (even though she couldn't see it as her eyes were pointed upwards), settled his hands behind his head and waited. He knew, he was just waiting for her to piece it all together.

5...4...3...2...1...

"Oh My God!" Rosie jumped out bed, exposing her naked body, but before Scorpius could appreciate it, she had hidden her creamy skin behind her Gryffindor Golden Dressing gown and had marched into the bathroom. Scorpius grinned and rolled over, fully intending to go back to sleep for a couple of minutes.

"SCORPIUS! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

"Damn Alarm Clock! How the neighbours don't hate us yet, I'll never know." He mumbled as he faced the inevitable and got up to face the day.

*****

"Mum! Dad! Hugo!" Rose called as she and Scorpius entered the front door hand-in-hand.

"In the kitchen!" Her fathers voice yelled from the confines of the house.

"Come on, Scor." Rose tugged on his hand and led the way to her family's kitchen, which was painted a happy orange that clashed horribly with both Ron's and Rose's bright red hair, but as it was the colour of their favourite Quidditch team they weren't to fussed.

"Rosie!" Her father exclaimed as soon as she caught sight of her, sweeping her up into a tight bear hug.

"Dad…air…breathe…" Ron let her daughter go and glanced at Scorpius over the top of her head.

"Scorpius."

"Mr. Weasley." Scorpius held out his hand and Ron shook it, along with giving him a icy glare. He was taking his daughter away from him after all.

"Okay boys, play nice." Hermione stepped in between them and placed a restraining hand on Ron's chest. His gaze flittered down to hers and she smiled lightly, mouthing 'leave it.' which basically meant: Don't you dare ruin this for your daughter Ronald Weasley or so help me I'll have your head on a plate.

"Heya, Sis, ready for the big day?"

"Aww, little brother. You know I am." She ruffled the top of his head affectionately and he grunted, moving his head out the way. Hugo had just graduated Hogwarts, top of his class. Which didn't really surprise any of the Weasley's seeing as he seemed to have inherited his mothers brains and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Good. I should hope so." He said, sliding over to make room for her at the table. She grinned and plopped down next to her brother, reaching for a pancake with one hand and Scorpius with the other.

Seconds later, Scorpius slid into the unoccupied seat next to her and took her hand. She smiled at him and took a bite of her mothers famous blueberry pancakes.

Ron scowled and Hugo fixed Scorpius with a icy glare of his own, with Rose happily returned. Only Hermione seemed to be the only unaffected one as she took a seat next to her husband, kissing him on the cheek.

"So, Rosie, any last minute plans before the wedding?" She asked taking a bite of her own blueberry pancake.

"Errrm…I have to take Roxanne to get her bridesmaid dress refitted. The stupid sew-y person did it to Lily's size, and Lily's like, a midget."

"Sew-y person? Your vocabulary amazes me, Rosie."

"Shut up, not everyone can be as brainy as you, _Hughie_!"

Hugo opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of flames igniting in the living room.

"Hey all!"

James.

"Hi, James." The people around the table chorused, 2 sets of blue eyes, 2 sets of brown eyes and one set of grey eyes moving as one to the new person entering the kitchen. James' brow raised in questioning and he shook the ash from his messy black hair (not as messy as his brothers Al, but messy all the same).

"So, Little Cousin, are you ready for the big day?" A smirk gracing his face as he looked down on his favourite cousin.

"Oh no, I'm totally dreading it." Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head at her cousins stupid-ness. "Yes, James, you prat!"

"Rose!"

"Sorry, Mum." Rose said sheepishly, shaking her head slightly, some stray curly tendrils of red hair falling from her pony tail.

Hermione narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at her 20 year old daughter, who looked down and took a tentative bite of her pancakes.

"Mummy, these are delicious!"

Hermione couldn't fight the smile and as soon as it graced her face, Rose new she was off the hook.

"Anyways mum, dad, Hugo…James, we better run, what did you want to show me?"

"Oh yes dear, come with me," Hermione put her fork down and stood from the table, beckoning Rose to follow her. Rose began to rise and she tried to let go of Scorpius' hand, but he held on tighter.

"Scorpius? What?"

Scorpius had a huge, fake grin on his face and she just heard out the corner of his mouth, "Don't leave me here."

Rose stifled a chuckle and quickly made her way to her mother, who was waiting impatiently by the door.

"Come on!"

Rose glanced back over her shoulder, winked and mouthed 'good luck'. Which, ironically did nothing to save his nerves and he gulped. Both audibly and Visibly. The door closed behind the Weasley woman and three sets of eyes instantly swivelled around to Scorpius.

Gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Daddy!"_

_The sound of his 6 year old daughter in tears made Ron shoot up from his recliner arm chair that Hermione bought him for his 23__rd__ birthday and hurriedly made his way to the garden where his children were playing._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Hearing her sobs broke his heart and he moved faster, sliding the back door open quickly and scanned the garden, quickly locating the problem. He took off at a run, leaping clear across the porch steps and Hugo's bike before slamming on his knees next to his Rose who was huddled in a ball, no doubt getting grass stains on his jeans. At this point he couldn't give a damn._

"_Rosie, what's wrong?" He reached out to console her and she launched herself in his arms, burying her head in his chest and sobbing. He buried his nose into her thick auburn locks and breathed in her scent._

"_Rosie, baby, you gotta talk to me, what's wrong?"_

"_My arm hurts daddy…my arm."_

"_Shh, its okay baby girl, let me see." he requested gently, taking her arm from around his neck and slowly straitening it out, wincing when she did._

"_Your gonna be just fine Princess, daddy's gonna protect you, ok? Do you believe me? I'm here, your ok…shh, your ok…" He gently rocked his daughter back and forth before apparating to St. Mungo's so they could heal his daughters broken arm._

_*****_

That was 14 years ago and Rosie wasn't the same, hurt little girl that she was back then. She's strong and independent and so God Damn like her mother that it made him tear his hair out in frustration (This must be why both his dad and Percy are going bald.)

Why cant she just stay his little girl forever? Why not? The world would be a much simpler place. But, alas, that wasn't going to happen and Rosie was marrying a Malfoy…A Malfoy who was sat right in front of him.

"Listen, Malfoy." James said, leaning on the table and staring him straight in the eyes. "Rosie is my favourite cousin--"

"--Hey!"

"And she's happy, so for now I'm gonna let this thing slide. You've been going out with her for a while now and you haven't hurt her yet. However if you do break her heart, let it be known that I'll break your nose. Twice."

"I'll make it so that you could never have kids. I know the spell even in my sleep and I'm very skilled at wand less magic."

Ron watched his nephew/Godson and son threaten Scorpius, who raised a delicately shaped, pale blonde eyebrow (which caused Ron to raise his own eyebrow) and saw Scorpius gulp. Which was very comical.

"Hey Scorpius."

Metal grey eyes met his dark blue ones and Ron took a deep breath, before reaching his hand out. The other pale blonde eyebrow joined the other one as he looked at his soon to be father-in-laws hand and he hesitantly reached his own hand out before clasping it in his.

"Welcome to the family."

A/N: I know these chapters are really short, but just bear with me. When I've got more time the chapters will be longer. I promise.

Oh! I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this chapter or any other chapter.

Kelly

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, mum. It's beautiful." Rose gasped at the sheer beauty of the wedding veil her mother just presented her with. It was long lace that went down to her collar bone, the edges seemed to be pure silver and looked as if it had been entwined with unicromn hair.

"It is beautiful isn't it? I wore it for my wedding day, and your Grandma Granger did for hers."

"Wow…Its so…"

"Perfect?"

"Yeah," Rose breathed, lightly touching the veil.

"My mum always told me that this veil was magic, and if you wore it for your wedding, you'd have a happy marriage. I know that you don't believe that and think that its just a silly superstition but it seems to have worked so far and I really want you to wear it. It will bring you good luck."

"Its mine."

*****

"_James Sirius Potter!"_

"_Rosie? Is that your sweet voice I can hear?" James smirked, lounging back in the armchair by the fire with his hands behind his hand._

"_If you don't give me that letter, the next thing you'll hear is the back of my hand hitting the side of your head!" Rose all but screamed down the stairs and she hurriedly made her way down them. As soon as she entered the common room and her deep sea blue eyes landed on James, they narrowed into slits and she pounced._

"_Hey Rosie-Oof- God, your strong!" James had quickly become winded by the rain of punches Rose was launching on his chest and stomach._

"_Give it back, you jerk! It's mine!"_

_James broke free of Rose and ran out the Common room as fast as he could (winking at his best friend Kelly on his way out.)_

"_James!" Rose tore after him, chasing him around the castle. Up the miving staircases, though secret passageways, round hidden rooms (which weren't hidden anymore and even through the Rvaenclaw Common Room (Hugo was very surprised)_

"_Oh, how the light of a million stars doesn't compare to the light of your smile!" James quoted from the letter before stopping dead in his tracks. Rose had to stop her self from running straight into him._

"_Ha!" She snatched the letter from his hand and tried to use her full 5ft 3 frame to make him move but he was stood motionless._

"_Carter! Alex Carter?!" James wheeled around so fast, Rose was surprised that he didn't get whiplash._

"_What about him?"_

"_You cant go out with him!" James demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

"_Oh? And why not?" She copied his body language, refusing to back down._

"_Because I said so!"_

"_I don't answer to you, James. Get down off your high horse and shut up!"_

"_I-"_

"_He's right, Rose," Rose copied James' earlier movement and spun around. Except she actually got Whiplash._

"_Arghh! What are you talking about?!"_

"_Are you ok?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, but she could see the concern in his liquid silver eyes. _

"_Peachy." _

_Their eyes connected; blue and grey. _

"_I refuse to let you go out with him Rose!"_

"_Shut up James." They said in unison, eyes still locked _

_13__th__ March 2020, 6:30pm._

_That's the date that Rose realised that they're might just be something more in their friendship. Something she wanted. Something she needed._

_And she was determined to get it._


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Roxanne, we don't have all day." Rose said impatiently, tapping her foot in annoyance. Roxanne was currently inspecting herself in the mirror, turning every which way to get a good look at her new dress (which was actually her old one, it had just been altered).

"I don't know about the colour, Rose." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rox, it's fine. It brings out the colour of your eyes." The dress did indeed bring out Roxanne's Ice blue eyes, and her cocoa coloured skin.

"Yeah…" She leaned closer to the mirror and took a good long look. "Your right! It does."

Rose smiled in amusement and ordered Roxanne to get changed so they could go for dinner and maybe get some shopping done. After all, she wouldn't see her favourite girl cousin for three weeks after the wedding tomorrow.

"So, Rose…How did he propose?" Roxanne asked through the door to her changing room. Rose groaned.

"Oh my God, you've heard it a hundred times!"

"I know. Tell me again." She demanded, throwing her dark blue dress over the door and into Rose's arms…Well, more accurately onto her head as she wasn't actually looking.

*****

"Scorpius. How did you propose to my little cousin?"

"James, let it go." Ron said form the sink where he was washing the dishes. Rose had left with Hermione a while ago. Rose for Roxanne's dress…or something and Hermione went to work

"Why are you asking?" Hugo asked, running a hand through his shoulder length brown hair.

"I wanna make sure he did it right." James replied, spinning in his seat to face Scorpius. "Spill."

*****

_Scorpius was nervous. He was bloody nervous. _

_He arrived at Rose's work at St. Mungo's at 5:30pm to collect her so that they could go to _L'amore. _It's where they had they're very first date once they'd left Hogwarts and Rosie's favourite restaurant. _

_It was also where he was going to propose. _

_And he was nervous._

"_Hey. You ready to go?" A voice asked behind, Scorpius spun around and his metal grey eyes landed on Rose. She was rummaging through her handbag and her head was down, her curly hair falling out of the messy French knot at the back of her neck. It seemed to be staying in place because of a single dark blue ribbon. She wore a dress of the same shade and high heels with little tiny diamonds on them. Scorpius noticed that there wasn't any rings on her fingers…Hopefully, that would soon change._

"_I am indeed." He replied, anxiously patting the pocket in his plain black dress robes where the engagement ring was sitting, enclosed in its on little velvet box, ironically the same colour of Rose's dress. Maybe it was a sign._

"_Come on then, lead the way Mr. Malfoy." She gestured to the Fireplace and he stepped in, taking some floo powder and, throwing one last grin at his Rose, he threw the powder and shouted "L'amore!"_

_He arrived on the other end neatly and stepped out, brushing ash off of his hair and clothes._

"_Ah, Monsieur Malfoy, what can I-"_

_Sebastian was interrupted by Rose arriving by floo…and then nearly taking a fall, almost landing face first on the carpet, but Scorpius was quick and easily caught her. _

"_Oh, Sorry Sebastian. I never have been good at the floo-thingy."_

_Sebastian frowned in confusion and he looked as if he was trying not to laugh._

"_Yes, this is the girl who got 10 O's in N.E.W.T's." Scorpius announced proudly. Rose beamed._

"_Oookay…let me get you a table."_

_Pretty soon they were seated and their food had been ordered and arrived. _

"_So, Scor, how's work?"_

"_Meh, boring." He said, tucking into his chicken. "Nothing ever exciting happens."_

_Scorpius was absolutely right, The auror department at the Ministry was totally boring. Rose quite after 3 weeks there. She never wanted to be an auror anyways._

"_You know what they say." Rose said, stabbing at her fish. "Life is full of suprises."_

"_Bull. Life is boring. Your full of surprises." _

"_I think I'm gonna take that as a compliment, Malfoy." Rose smiled. Scorpius grinned back and they finished their meal in silence, with looks and holding hands and silent toasts. _

"_Hey Rose…" This was it! He was gonna do it"_

"_Come with me!"_

"…_Excuse me?"_

"_Now, come with me."_

"_Where?" Scorpius asked, but Rose was already pushing her chair back in eagerness, threw some money on the table (which Scorpius replaced with his own) and pulled him out of his own chair._

"_Outside!" She announced, taking his hand and pulling him towards the back door, their fingers laced._

"_But…It's raining!" Scorpius spluttered, standing in the rain. _

"_So?" Rose laughed and tried to pull him foreword, but he wasn't having it._

"_Rose…Rose, no ---no!" He jerked his arm out of her hold and retreated under the restaurants cover "Rose! Come on! Come under here, you'll catch your death of cold."_

_But Rose wasn't listening. _

_Scorpius was captivated. She was spinning, with her arms outstretched, her head tilted to the sky as the heavens rained down upon her._

_Scorpius walked foreword, stopped Rose mid-spin and pulled her harshly into his arms, kissing her fiercely, his hands slipping around her waist and hers sliding up his chest. They broke apart and Scorpius and Rose slow danced, listening to the rain as it played the sweet music that only they could hear. Rose rested her head on his chest so that she could add to the melody. It was perfect._

_Scorpius wasn't so nervous anymore._

"_Marry me?" Scorpius blinked in shock at the question that just came out of Rose's mouth and slowly--so slowly--a huge grin lit up his face._

"_Funny." Scorpius said, pulling away from Rose and reaching into his pocket. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." He got down on one knee and opened the box, revealling a beautiful silver ring with a Red ruby in the middle, two plain diamonds on either side._

"_YES!" _

_Scorpius laughed, placed the ring on her finger and engulfed her in a big bear hug. _

_She responded with a ferocious kiss and soon things got heated--_

---"Dude, I don't wanna hear about that! That's my sister!"

---"Aww, Rosie, that's cute. Continue!"

_Scorpius apparated them to their appartment and they stripped each other of their clothes. It was slow, sensual. They took the time to explore one another. Scorpius plunged his hand into her hair and fought to free it._

"_My God," he groaned, "Have you used a sticking charm on this hair?"_

"_Just pull the ribbon, Scor." Rose said impatiently, pushing his boxers down his hips. They were one. Joined. They had reached heaven, that was the only way to describe it. This night together over ruled all the previous times they'd been together._

_Imagine what their wedding night would be like?_

_The next morning, Rose rang her parents._

"_Hey Dad! Guess what? I'm getting married!"_

"_Your not!"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Heya mum, its Rose...Obviously...How you doing?"

Hermione looked up from her paper work to look at her daughter. It as hard to believe that 20 years ago, she had given birth to Rosie...Now, she was getting married...At to Draco Malfoys son, no less.

"Hello, Rose. Wheres Roxanne?" Hermione asked, standing up to giver her daughter a hug.

"Oh, she went to work. Dinner break was over." Rose returned Hermiones hug.

"Right. Listen, Rose...You might not be very happy with me asking this, but..."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "But...?"

Hermione took a deep breath and beckoned Rose to sit down, before taking a seat next to her and taking her hands.

"Are you sure that you want to marry Scorpius?"

Rose gawped at her mother. "Yes, of course I do! Dont tell me that your against this too!"

"What? No, Rose, im not against it, not at all! Im just making sure that this is what you really want."

"Of course it is mum...I love him. I have since we were 16!"

*****

_"Rose, what do you see in him?" Lily asked her older cousin, while popping her lolly back into her mouth._

_"Who?" Rose wasnt paying attention to her cousin, instead she was reading the paper. _

_"Err...Your boyfriend! Jeez, Rose, you should really listen to me." Rose still wasnt listening. "Rose!" _

_"What?" Rose snapped, annoyed at her cousin._

_"Havent you been listening?"_

_"Errr....Nope." And Rose stood up, folded her paper up and walked out of the Great Hall, fully intending to go to quidditch practice._

_"Hey, Rose!" Rose turned and saw her boyfriend, Tony, run up to her._

_"Hey, Tony. What are you up to?" Her and Tony had only been going out for a few days, but he was more then ready to take it to the next level._

_"Just wanted to see you?" He smiled and took her hand._

_She smiled back, and grasped his hand tightly. They walked through some corridors, Tony leading, before he lead her into an abonandened classroom._

_"Tony, what?" The door slammed shut and she was shoved against a wall, Tonys tongue ravishing her mouth as his hand wandered up her shirt._

_"What the hell are you doing?" She pushed him off and turned to find the door, but suddenly, his hands were round her waist pulling her backwards. _

_"Ah, ah , ah. No leaving. Not yet. Not till I get what I want."  
_

_She was spun around again and pinned to the wall, except this time she was held in place. She litterally couldnt move._

_"My My...Not so cocky now are you, Rosie?" And his mouth was roughly on hers, biting and pulling._

_"Stop it..." Rose managed to get through her tears, "Stop it..."_

_His hand was sliding up her leg and under her skirt. She could feel his breath on her skin, making it crawl and her stomach twisted in disgust. _

_"So soft...Like a rose petal...Wonder if you taste like one..." _

_Rose sobbed and twisted, trying to free but it was useless. She was gonna get raped, here, by some creepy pervert and there was nothing that she could do._

_The door banged open, and the harsh light it emitted made Rose shut her eyes quick. The next thing she knew, strong arms were surrounding her, holding her upright and someone was dabbing at her bloodied lip with a hankerchief, whispering reassurences to her._

_"Its Okay, Rosie...Your safe now." She could hear grunting as a fist slammed into someone again and again. "James, thats enough now." _

_Scorpius..._

_"No, screw that, this idiot needs to die," _

_"James! Rose needs to go to the Hospital Wing!" _

_"No...I dont...Wanna..Go..."  
_

_"Rosie, Rose, look at me." A hand fitted under her chin and lifted her head up so that she looked into his silver eyes that were wet with unshed tears. "You have to."_

_"Yeah...Okay." And in that moment, the world slipped away and it was just Rose and Scorpius, alone. _

_And she loved him._

_And he loved her._

_And in the distance, Rose could still hear James punching Tony to within an inch of his life...Then she passed out._

_The first thing she saw was Scorpius, asleep in a chair by her bed. Even though no damage had been done, Madame Pomfrey insisted that she spend the night. And Scorpius had spent it right along side her. _

_"Hed better ask me out..." She mumbled to herself before going back to sleep._

_*****_

"Oh, My God, Rosie. I had no idea."

"No one does."

They sat there in silence, Hermione trying to process what her doughter had just told her, and Rose hoping that her mum wouldnt tell her dad.

"Well then...On with the wedding."

Rose grinned.

This wedding was going to be awesome.

A/N: I know, this chapter kinda sucks, but it happened to me and now, ive been with my boyfriend for a couple of years...So I have proof that this does work.

Enjoy, Ill try update quicker next time.

***

Kelly xxx


	7. Chapter 7

"Rose!" Rose turned to see James running up to her, barging past people, fighting his way throught the throng of people.

"James." Rose says in reply, smiling up at James when he reaches her, pushing a lock of her curly red hair behind her ear, "What do you want?"

"Malfoy wants to see you. Now."

Rose sighed. "Okay, where?"

"Your appartment...Tell me, Does Rose Malfoy sound right to you?"

The sound of her name made Rose beam.

"It sounds perfect."

*****

_"Rose Malfoy," Rose said to herself, looking in the bathroom mirror. _

_She looked nothing like a Malfoy. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders and curled at the ends, her skin was tanned and her eyes were a very deep sparkling blue, that seemed to go purple in the light._

_But Scorpius was pale. His platnium blonde hair fell into his grey eyes just so and his pale skin was like marble._

_They were polar opposites._

_Oh, God. What would their children look like?_

_The wedding is going to be a disaster._

_Her fathers gonna make a beg deal about it and then James is gonna threaten Scorpius (Despite the fact that theyve been together for a really long time) And Hugos gonna do...Something!_

_Why would Scorpius want to marry into this family? Its chaotic, Loud, Unpredictable._

_"Hey, Rose! You gonna be in there long?" Rose whipped her head around, her hair hitting her square in the eye. _

_"Just a second." She yelled through to Scorpius, glancing at herself one last time and opened the door._

_Scorpius would stood, leaning againt the door frame, shoulders and ankles crossed. He always looked so effortlessly casual while she screamed: __**energy!**_

_"Took you long enough." He mumbled, throwing his towel over his shoulder, leaning foreward to wrap his arms around her waist._

_Then he saw the look on her face._

_"Whats wrong Rosie?" He asked, his expression taking on a concerned look._

_"Its just...Do you think that were...Rushing into this a little fast?"_

_Scorpius pulled her into his body, and she snuggled into his chest. "What makes you think that?"_

_"I was just thinking...I mean Rose Malfoy? Do I really want that to be my name till the day I die?" Scorpius arms tightened around her and he lowered her head to her ear. _

_"I think it sounds perfect." He whispered. _

_She shivered when his lips touched her ear. _

_"Mrs Rose Malfoy..." His whispered, dragging his lips across her jaw. "Rose Malfoy..." His lips moved down her neck, kissing lightly._

_Her hands tangled themselves in his platinum hair, and he grasped her tighter. _

_"Mrs Scorpius Malfoy..." His kisses became heated on her skin, ferverent. Almost frantic._

_She pulled his head up and his lips crashed down on hers. Kissing, carrasing, begging for entrance. Accaptance, moaning, breathing heavily._

_He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he fell forward, her back landing hard on the wall, but she just gasped, kissing him harder._

_She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. His hands framed her face and he pushed her hair behind her ears, cradling her head._

_"Oh, yeah," She gasped, her chest heaving. "It sounds perfect."  
_

_*****_

"...Yeah...I did so not need to know that." James said, looking down at his cousin like she was some sort of crazy person.

"Ha, sorry, James."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Scorpius! I'm home! James said you wanted to talk to me?" Rose yelled as she entered the apartment, locking the door behind her. There was a bunch of letters on her mat all addressed to Miss Weasley. "_Not for long," _she thought to herself, a small smile setting on her cupid bow shaped lips.

"Scorpius?" She received no answer and curiously she made her way into the bedroom, seeking out her future husband.

"Scorp? Are you in here?" She asked through the door before shrugging to herself and opening the door wide.

Rose gasped in astonishment at what she saw, her eyes going wide and her hand jumping up to cover her mouth.

The bed sheets had been changed from their original blue cotton to green silk sheets, and white rose petals adorned the bad and formed a path towards the bathroom. Curiously following the path of rose petals, and again she was amazed at what she saw.

The bath had been drawn and the rose petals where floating on top of the red turned water, a scent of Jasmine filling her senses and making her take a deep breath, inhaling her favourite smell. She let out a childish goggle and couldn't resist the temptation to get in the bath. She stripped at full speed before lowering herself into the water; it was the perfect temperature, she noted before closing her eyes and totally relaxing, letting her troubles float away…

…She was small again, about six or seven playing in the backyard with James, Albus and Lily, throwing her head back and laughing, her curly red hair flying behind her as she ran from James. They were playing tag. He was it. The joyous sound of their laughter echoed through her own head.

"Hey, Rose." She turned and there was her father, crouched down, holding his arms out to her. She ran towards him, her blue eyes locked on his identically coloured blue ones.

Once she reached him, he picked her up and threw her into the air and she went into the path of the sun, causing a silhouette.

"Rose."

Her mother walked towards her as her father caught her, keeping her from falling on the hard, unforgiving floor. That's what daddys do. Her mother was holding her baby brother Hugo and she had a huge grin on her face. Her dad smiled too, beaming at her mother.

"Rosie!"

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were stood on the porch, arms wrapped around each other, waving at her.

"Rosie, Baby, wake up!"

Suddenly, her father turned into a trampoline with an orange mat surrounding the edge, her mother turned into a bench with books carved into it. Aunt Ginny turned into a red deck chair with brooms printed on it while Uncle Harry turned into a glass of black current juice with lightning bolt shaped ice cubes floating in it. Hugo, Lily, James and Albus linked hands and spun in a huge circle together, giggling madly, chanting.

"Rose and Malfoy sitting in a tree, doing things they shouldn't be. Caught inside a twisted game, Rosie taints the family name…"

Rose was unable to get off the trampoline that used to be her father as netting had surrounded it, trapping her inside.

Hugo, Lily, Albus and James were getting so fast that they appeared blurred, their chant echoing through her mind that previously held their laughter.

"Rosie and Malfoy….Doing things they shouldn't be…Twisted game…Rosie taints the family name…Rosie taints the family name…Rosie taints the family name…"

She spotted someone on the other side of the bench, someone about her age, with white blonde hair and prominent, sharp features

"Weasley!" The boy snapped and Roses eyes shot open. She lost her momentum and slid under the water, but a hand cupping the back of her head stopped it from Going under, the long, slender fingers entwining with the long, flowy, red hair.

His grey eyes held mirth in them and slight concern as he gazed at her. He was perched on the edge of the tub, one eyebrow lifted up in questioning.

"Good dream?"

"…Confusing dream," Rose answered "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Oh, you need to relax, your putting a bit to much pressure on yourself for this wedding." Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Scorpius got there first. "Yes, Im aware that its tomorrow, but slow down a bit." He said, smiling at her.

She lifted her body up from the now slightly tepid water and his gaze moved from her eyes down to her lips, down the column of her throat, past her collar bone and shoulders to rest on her chest.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked slyly, his hand sliding round her head to cup her cheek, the other one going to the unclasp the black cloak that adorned his broad shoulders.

"Please, do." She affirmed his request, her eyes darkening with lust.

He slowly stripped and she leant foreword to let him slide behind her, his legs positioning themselves on either side of her body, his arms fastening themselves around her waist.

"I love you." She sighed as she leant her head back against his strong chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple, whispering the words: "I love you too."

Rose had a flashback of the first time hed said those words to her.

"_Scorpius?"_

"_Hmm?" He hummed, his hand idly stroking up and down her back as she laid across his chest; out of the corner of her eye she could see Albus and Lily tickling the giant squids 5tenticles as it lazily floats across the surface of the lake. _

"_Whats going to happen? You know with…" She gulped and felt him stiffen slightly underneath her, but thankfully giving her the opportunity to finish. "Us?" She whispered, hesitantly, spreading her fingers of the hand that was resting over his heart. _

"_What?"He asked, seemingly genuinely stunned. The hand that had been trailing softly up and down her back stopped mid stroke._

"_Well, its just that it's the final year and Im going into Auror training and your going to St. Mungos to train and dad said that I cant move out for a least a year after Hogwarts and were going to be to busy to see each other and were going to drift apart I know it and theres nothing for us to do because we cant help it of course we cant if we could we wouldn't be having this conversation…"_

"_Rose, Honey, youre blabbering."_

"_Its just so unfair weve been going for a year and a half now dad should respect that I can make my own choices then again I can see his point after Tony even though he doesn't know about that and…" _

_She was cut off when a pair of lips crashed onto hers, a hand bringing her body foreword, further up his body as he slid his tongue inside and she willingly accepted the kiss, returning it with fervour. He rolled them over so that he was leaning over her and worked his tongue around her mouth at a leisurely pace, taking his time, drinking her in, shutting her up. He felt his hand slide up his chest and tangle up in his hair. She was a brilliant kisser and he knew, from that point on that he didn't want to kiss anyone else._

_He broke the kiss and leant his forehead against hers, one corner of his mouth sliding up in what Rose always calls his "Wicked look." _

"_Rose. Listen to me." Her eyes snapped to his and the hand in his hair curled up, pulling slightly. He growled but turned all his attention on the beauty beneath him. "I love you. Okay? I do. And nothing, I mean nothing is going to stop me being with you. We will make this work Rose. You can count on it."_

_She smiled up at him, giving him a wicked grin of her own and she thrust her hips upward, hitting his neither regions, causing his mercury eyes to roll back as the pleasure hit him. She kissed the side of his neck, trailing the kisses up his jaw. Her leg came up to wrap around his waist, pressing their bodies closer together. He moaned and grabbed her mouth in a ferocious kiss, nipping her lips lightly, causing her to moan. He brought them up so he was resting on his knees and she was straddling him. The pleasure was intense, yet frustrating as they couldn't take any further seeing as how they were in the grounds of Hogwarts and her cousins were two feet away. But Rose was sneaky. Her tongue created a path from behind his ear to his collar bone before she blew on the damp skin, causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh. The bulge in his pants was extremely obvious now, and she grinned against his flesh when she felt it, having kissed the dip in his throat._

_Then…She pulled away. She stood, brushing down her robes before reaching foreword and grabbing his tie, pulling him foreword into her._

"_Bye the way Malfoy…I love you too." And she winked, turned and ran full pelt towards the Great lake, launching herself off the side, diving into the water of the black lake, the splash not disturbing the Giant Squid at all._

_Scorpius was aware that he had a stupid grin on his face and when Rose resurfaced, pushing her red hair back, gasping for breathe, her white school shirt having gone see through, clinging to her every curve and revealing her green bra, his grin got wider and stupider. He quickly shed his shoes and socks and followed her in, letting Rose appreciate what a wet white tshirt looked like on his body before playing with her, chasing her, dunking her, kissing her in the water. _

_Albus and Lily having turned away from, as the later told them "Sickening display of Love."_

Both Rose and Scorpius snapped out of the memory in time to hear the phone the ringing. Scorpius sighed before tipping her head back and kissing her forehead.

"Be right back, babe." He said, before pulling himself out of the water, giving her a nice view of his lean body before he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Towels are evil.

Rose knew that marrying Scorpius was the right thing to do. She loved him and he loved her and, like Scorpius said years ago, they could make this work.

Yet, all she could hear in her head is: "Rosie taints the family name!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Rose…You look…Wow." Lily managed to stutter out at seeing Rose in her wedding dress. She'd seen it before, and she'd seen Rose wear it before, but every time she was amazed at how beautiful Rose looked.

The dress went just past her knees, and when she turned around, the back dropped in a 'U' shape, showing all her back, the straps were thick on her tanned shoulders and the pure white of the dress made her tan just that much more golden. Her hair was let down and curly, the loose curls going to just past her chest and in her hair there was a simple white rose. Her make up was light, just barely there, but she looked stunning. She had a simple tear drop necklace and simple diamond earrings and on her feet she had on some white high heeled shoes.

The dress was simple, no fancy stitching or long train, no over the top hairstyles or outrageous make up. Just simple.

And on Rose, simple was stunning.

Rose smiled and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was getting married today. Last night, after her and Scorpius' bath, she had slept at Roxanne's house. Rose spent that whole night wishing that Scorpius was with her, then she wished that she would get some sleep…Then she wished that Scorpius was there. So, its safe to say, she didn't sleep a lot last night.

Saying goodbye to him was hard, and she saw that he wasn't fairing with it very well, but her mother insisted that you don't sleep in the same room as the groom before the wedding, it was a muggle superstition that her mother believed in very much. He held her so tightly that she was slightly afraid that he wouldn't let go. He pressed a hard kiss to her forehead and said, very lightly, that goodbyes are for people who won't see each other for ages…That this was more of a see you later.

She smiled sadly at her reflection. She did look good, she had to admit, but she knew that if were any other day, she would look average, her red hair the only thing that made her stand out from the crowd. Unless she was with her family, of course.

"Rose, when me and Tyler get married, can I please have you dress?" Roxanne asked, rearranging the flowers in her bouquet.

That was Roxanne, dragging her away from the thoughts that she didn't want to think.

Rose laughed, shaking her head slightly and looking at Roxanne in the mirror.

"How do you know that you and Tyler will get married anyways?"

"Because when I kiss him, it feels like I'm at home."

Home. Its weird to think that when she heard that word, Rose didn't think of her and Scorpius flat, or her childhood home. She thought of Scorpius. Of his smile, his voice, his eyes, his kiss.

Right then is when she knew that she absolutely loved Scorpius with all her heart. She knew she loved him, but this feeling inside it…It hurt her heart and she had to close her eyes for a minute to gather her bearings.

"Guys," she was shocked to hear her voice break slightly, "Can I just have a second, please."

She knew that Roxanne and Lily would leave her, but when she came out the room or let them in, she would be bombarded with questions.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a quick squeeze before the door opened and shut softly behind them. Rose let out a breath and moved away from the mirror, sitting down heavily on a chair in the corner. She looked at the mirror, and remember another mirror, one from a long time ago that she had stumbled on one night coming home from the library.

*****

_It was late. If Rose was caught out this late then that would be a detention…And while she was used to detentions (she did, after all, hang out with James, Fred and Roxanne), she couldn't be bothered with one tonight. She was tired, irritable and she missed Scorpius. _

_She was in her sixth year and she and Scorpius had been going out for a two weeks and they had yet kiss. Every since Tony, Scorpius had been protective of her and treated her as if she was made of glass. Which was both frustrating and adorable. She couldn't decide which one._

_She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, letting her body arch like a cat. _

_She heard a quiet snuffling and out of the corner of her eye she saw a stripy, tabby cat tail whirl around the corner into the shadows._

_Fantastic. How that cats even still alive, no one will ever know. _

_She couldn't run to Gryffindor tower, that's to far away and to exhausting. Besides, with the amazing speed that Filch somehow posses, he'll catch up sooner or later. Good thing she knew about the secret passages around Hogwarts. _

_She quickly made her way to the closest one, pushed the tapestry aside and slid quietly down the corridor, appearing on the fifth floor. She made her way to the door closest to where she was and pulled on the handle. _

_Only the door wouldn't open. _

_Now curious, she tried it again, only it had the same effect as last time and refused to open. She took out her wand and tapped it on the wooden door, whispering the unlocking spell under her breath. It still refused to open. _

_She growled low in her throat and thumped on the door hard, frustrated that it wouldn't open._

_With a click the door clicked open._

"_I love magic." Rose whispered under her breath and pushed the door to give her entrance. _

_The room was very dusty, the particles swirling about in front of her, doing an intricate dance in the air. _

_Also, Rose noticed, it was empty. Except for an oblong object, on the far wall from the room, thick blue velvet material covering it, showing only golden claws at the bottom._

_Cautiously, she made her way forward, bringing her hand up to grasp the heavy material and, with a hard tug, pulled it off to reaveal…_

…_A mirror._

_Rose laughed and looked at her self in the mirror, smiling to herself. She had felt the butterflies, the ones that usually come before James drags her off on an "Adventure" and just before they got caught. She had made herself belief that it was something dangerous and exciting, when all it was a stupid mirror._

_She turned to leave when something caught her eye. It was a head of platinum blonde hair. She gasped and quickly turned to face the door, only to be confused when nobody was there. Slowly, with a frown, she turned to look at the mirror again. _

_Scorpius was stood beside her, but a quick glance told her that that wasn't so. Then the Rose in the mirror changed, she got taller, skinnier, her hair had less curls and her eyes were slightly bigger, the slight coating of freckles across her nose got smaller, until they were gone. She was now wearing a white dress, with flowers in her hair and a huge smile on her face. Scorpius was in smart, black dress robes and the look in his eyes could only be described as love. _

_Rose watched in horrific fascination and The Mirror Rose turned to the side, looped her hands around Scorpius neck, and kissed him. He brought his arms around Rose's waist and kissed her back, before moving to the side and kissing up and down her neck, murming quiet words of love and devotion in her ear._

_The mirror of Erised. She should have guessed. She sighed and turned to leave the room, only to see James and Fred stood there, there hair messed up and eyes sleepy looking. _

"_Why are you here?" James asked groggily, running an irritable hand through his hair, messing it up even more. _

"_Why are you here?" Rose asked back, walking towards them, turning her back on the image the mirror presented to her. _

"_Looking for you." Fred supplied, lifting up the Marauder's Map, which James had stolen a long time ago. _

"_Yeah, because your wondering about the castle at 11!" James growled, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her forward. Ever since Tony, James had been protective to. Only, his wasn't cute or frustrating…It was a pain in the –_

"_Were was you anyways?" Fred asked, easily getting James hand off her arm._

_Rose sighed before closing the door, hoping for the future._

_*****_

Now she had that perfect future…Why was she feeling so bad about it?

Rose sniffed, leaning her head down and tangling one hand in her hair, curling that hand into a fist.

A Weasley and A Malfoy. It just won't work. She thought sadly, letting a tear drop fall. Everything her family was against…As she was marrying into it.

She took a deep breath and composed her posture, trying desperately to not break down a cry.

A knock at the door startled her, and she jumped slightly. She sniffed quietly and ran her hand through her hair, no longer caring that it was her wedding day.

If that's what it was anymore.

"Yeah?" She called through, expecting Lily or Roxanne asking of they could come back in and get dressed themselves.

"Miss Weas--Rose?"

"…Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, stunned, her hands dropping down to her side as she froze, staring at the door.

"Err, yeah. Listen, I couldn't help hearing what you said," He started, but Rose cut him off.

"What I said?" She asked dumbly, confused. Did she say that out load?

"About a Weasley and a Malfoy…Maybe your right. But what about a Rose and a Scorpius? Could that work?"

A Rose and a Scorpius…A Rose and a Scorpius?

"Just think about that." He said through the door before she heard his footsteps walking away. She regained her senses and rushed to the door, flinging it open, only to run into Scorpius.

"Why is everybody down here?" She asked in exasperation, grabbing onto Scorpius' biceps to stop herself from falling.

"Rose, you have to go down this corridor to get to the wedding," He said this with his eyes tightly shut. Taking her wrists and gently pulling her hands away, he took her hand and tried to lead her back to the room, only to bump into the doorframe.

"I can do it." She said quietly, extracting her hand from his grasp and kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, pressing something into his hand.

His eyes snapped open, staring into her dark blue eyes, worry, concern and fear lacing through his mercury eyes.

"What?" He choked out, his eyes slipping to the engagement ring that he held in his hand.

"I'm sorry." Her voice filled with tears. His hand curled into a fist around the ring and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Why?" He sounded so broken. Rose let the tears fall and rested her forehead against his.

"You're a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley…This can never work." His hand wound around her waist and held her inhumanly close, his breath fanning out against her neck in quick bursts, quick splashes of water following.

"Your right." Rose stiffened and leaned back to look at his eyes. They now held anger. He pushed her away from him and slapped her, hard. Her head flew back and when she looked back at him, he was gone. She ran out of the building, into the pouring ran, She ran and ran and ran, not stopping, not even for a moment. She got a lake and sat, sobbing over the once tepid water, being disturbed by the droplets of rain, creating a beautiful sight.

"What have I done?" She whispered brokenly to herself, feeling her heart slowing, as she realised what a terrible mistake she had made, before screaming a torturous scream as the heavens rained down upon her.

*****

"Rose, wake up!" Rose jerked awake, to find Roxanne gazing down at her in worry, her chocolate dark curls brushing her face slightly.

"Is it bad news that you had a nightmare before your wedding?" She asked, raising an eyebrow before handing her a glass of water. Tyler came into the room, topless with only his jeans on, his hair in total disarray.

"So, Rose, you ready for your wedding day?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets. His chocolate eyes inquiring, checking to make sure she was defiantly sure with it.

"I know what to do now."

*****

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, take Rose Ann Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Scorpius looked straight into her eyes and one corner of his mouth lifted up as he picked up her hand and slid the silver band onto her finger.

"I do."

"Do you, Rose Ann Weasley, take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Rose sighed and looked around the guests sitting there, The Weasley's on one side, the Malfoys on the other. But once her eyes connected with Draco Malfoy's, she knew what she had to do.

With a deep breathe she looked at Scorpius, gazing into the eyes that were identical to his fathers and breathed two simple words.

"I do."


	10. Chapter 10

Scorpius watched his Rose walk down the aisle towards him, her eyes fixed on his, never looking away. She smiled and gave him a sly wink which he was glad that Ron didn't notice as he would have been strangled alive.

She was a vision, a sequence from right out of his fantasies, from the pristine white dress that she wore that flowed down to her ankles and the think straps on her shoulders, the ring on her finger and the veil that covered her face, hid most of it from view, but her blue eyes penetrated the substance and locked on his.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face and the love out of his gaze. His heart felt to near exploding and he felt like he couldn't breathe. This is where he needed to be, here, under this golden arch, stood in front of these white garden chairs filled with his family with his best friend, Leo Zabini, at his side, watching the love of his life walk towards him on a forest green carpet.

She reached him and he stepped off the little podium to take her hand, interlacing their fingers. The smile she gave him was so full of love that he had to fight to not kiss her right there and then.

He pulled her slightly, but was stopped when a force on Rose's other side pulled her back.

Mr. Weasley.

"Dad…" Rose sighed, pulling on her arm that was held tightly in the crook of his own. "Let go." She whispered, pulling slightly harder, but Ron refused to budge. She groaned in annoyance and shrugged before a burst of laughter escaped her mouth. Scorpius felt his mouth twitch and couldn't help the smile spread across his face and her tinkling laughter.

Rose shook her head and kissed her dad on the cheek just as Hermione Weasley pulled Ron backwards, slowly making him release her and Scorpius pulled her slightly foreword. Ron was determined and held onto her arm until they were both stretched out to there fullest.

"Let go, daddy," Ron sighed and dropped her arm, wrapping his arm around his own wife's waist.

"Fine," he said, "but if the git hurts you, you let me know, okay sweetie?" He glared daggers in Scorpius' direction. Rose laughed and agreed before lifting her veil and kissing her father on the cheek.

With a weary sigh he slowly let his arm fall and let Scorpius pull her up to the podium. They both turned to look at the Minister and Scorpius leaned towards her and whispered, "you look breathtaking," his lips skimming her ear lightly. He could detect her slight shiver and he grinned slightly wolfishly.

The wedding went by in a blur to Scorpius, he could only concentrate on the feel of her fingers entangles in his. When the time came to say their vows, he was slightly shocked at how little time they had spent up here in front of their friends and families.

They turned to each other and Scorpius felt slightly self-conscious at the thought of all those people staring at him as they waited for him to speak.

Good thing that she was going first.

"Okay, first of all," her voice floated out and sounded like music to his ears. "I have to say that I've been getting cold feet the past couple of days about this wedding, you know, signs that this wont work. Dreams, thoughts, feelings." Her words slammed into him and his heart speed up considerably, hoping against hope that she wasn't about to hop down and run away. "But, every time I look at you, I know that this is where I'm supposed to be, A Weasley soon to be a Malfoy. This is my place now, where I need to be. With you. Nothing can take that from us and I promise that I'll stay here. Forever. Because when I'm with you, I'm home, I'm safe and I'm where I want to be. I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and nobody will tell me different or I will personally castrate them."

While the audience laughed, Scorpius was dumbfounded. Everything around Rose faded out, leaving her stood there, utter perfection and a swell of emotion so deep took over and he had to fight the urge to cry at her words.

So he did the next best thing.

He grabbed Rose around the waist and pulled her so close, littering her face with tiny kisses before kissing her lips, gently moving his own.

It wasn't a passionate one, but it conveyed everything that he felt in that one perfect kiss.

He was unaware of everyone staring at him when he broke the kiss, looking at Rose who looked slightly shocked. He grinned and pecked her on the lips one more time, keeping a grip on her waist before he said his own vows.

"I don't care what anyone has to say about the 'rivalry' between Weasley and Malfoy's and how we shouldn't be together because it's 'wrong'. I love you. I don't give a damn what they have to say, because your mine, were here, that's all that matters."

"Nicely put," she whispered.

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, take Rose Ann Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Scorpius looked straight into her eyes and one corner of his mouth lifted up as he picked up her hand and slid the silver band onto her finger.

"I do."

"Do you, Rose Ann Weasley, take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Rose sighed and looked around the guests sitting there, The Weasley's on one side, the Malfoy's on the other. But once her eyes connected with Draco Malfoy's, she knew what she had to do.

With a deep breathe she looked at Scorpius, gazing into the eyes that were identical to his fathers and breathed two simple words.

"I do."

*****

"I swear to Merlin Scorpius, if you come near me again, I'll have your head!" Rose screamed as another contraction tore through her, sending ripples of pain through her entire body.

"You don't mean that, Rosie." Scorpius said from his place behind her, her hands wrapped around his at almost breaking point.

"Oh believe me when I saw, I do intend mean---Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Her grip on his hands tightened and even though he found her threats amusing, the sight of her in pain certainly wasn't.

He clambered out form behind her on the bed and stood beside her, doing anything in his power to make her pain go away. He pressed kisses along her forehead and down her nose and across her cheeks, one hand resting on her forehead, the other tightly holding her hand, uncaring if she broke it.

"Okay…I-Ive changed…my mind." She panted, letting her head fall back onto the pillows, her curly red hair spanning over it, creating a halo effect.

"What about?" He asked, slightly amused now her pain had passed.

"I won't kill you. I'll just maim you instead."

"That's nice, babes," he said, smiling at the midwife who was holding in her laughter.

"Come on Mrs Malfoy, one more push to go!" The Midwife declared, smiling up at the couple.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed, sitting up and letting her body tighten to push their child out.

"One the count of three. One…Two…"

"Three." Rose said, letting her body do what it needs to do to give birth to their first born child.

"Annd…You have a baby boy!" The Midwife said as screeching filled the room. Scorpius looked up but only saw a mass of blonde hair before he was whisked away, out the double doors and around the corner.

"Were the hell is that nurse going with my baby?" Rose practically growled, a look of anger in her deep blue eyes.

"He's gone to get cleaned up." She informed her, before the nurse came back in with their son wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"Here you go Mr Malfoy." Scorpius let go of Rose's hand to hold their son – Their son! – and was amazed at how he fit into his arms, like that was were he was meant to be. They'd been trying so hard for a family and, while that was fun, it was annoying when each and every time they had failed to make a child. But here they are, with their child. His hair was platinum blonde, like his own and his eyes blue, but Scorpius knew that they would change. He was determined that the first Malfoy would be a carbon copy of himself and they'd change to a steel grey. His features were angular (like his own) and his tiny fists flailed as they went to grab onto something.

Scorpius ran a finger gently down his son's cheek when the fist wrapped around his finger and held on tight, Scorpius swore he forgot how to breathe.

"Don't I get to see my son?" Rose asked, quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping boy.

"Look at what we made!" Scorpius practically squealed as he sat beside his wife and let her take him from his arms.

"So you're the one who's been kicking me." She whispered, stroking the soft hair on top of his head.

Scorpius took the opportunity to kiss his wife soundly on the lips, the emotion welling inside him to much for him to handle.

They broke the kiss and looked at their son, Scorpius wrapping one arm around Rose the other wrapping around the arm holding their son.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and looked down at the son.

"Welcome to the world Nicholas Malfoy."


End file.
